


To find the Sundrop

by Cartoon_girl2



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: AUNT ADIRA, Season 2 Rewrite, basically varian lived with Adira his whole life, brotherhood varian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_girl2/pseuds/Cartoon_girl2
Summary: His whole life, Varian knew one thing, finding the sundrop. He followed his aunt, she raised him, trained him, and together they searched for the sundrop. And they finally found her.
Relationships: Adira & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	1. Meeting the Sundrop

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this in my mind for a while, hope you like it!

As they walked the streets of Corona, Adira looked at her nephew, the boy she raised, the boy she  _ trained _ , the boy she took care of for the past 14 years after his father, her  brother , passed. He joined her on her mission to find the sundrop, and that what they have been doing.

For years they have searched, following every magic related people, artifacts, and legends. Now they’re in Corona, as they heard rumors of the princess’ hair being magical. And apparently, her nineteenth birthday was coming up soon, so the whole kingdom was in a good mood.

It’s been three days since they’ve been in Corona, and they didn’t miss the black rocks growing in the borders of the kingdom. It was Varian’s first time seeing the black rocks, his aunt has told him so much about them, but it was his first time _actually_ _ seeing _ them. That was further proof of the sundrop being here.

On their third day, they saw it. The rocks attacked the capital, and the princess finally had enough. She gave a speech then grabbed the rocks,  _ controlled _ them. The rocks made a path for her, a path that went beyond Corona’s walls.

Adira knew where they were leading. To the dark kingdom. To the moonstone.

——————

Rapunzel was drawing in her journal, it’s been a week since they left Corona and things have gotten... awkward today. “He asked you to marry him again, huh?” Came Cassandra’s voice, Rapunzel quickly shut the journal and looked at Cass. “Come on, I know you guys well enough by now.”

“I-I guess he  _ maybe _ asked me.” Rapunzel said. Cassandra got closer, “Well, what did you  _ maybe _ say?”

Rapunzel sighed, “I didn’t say anything, and.. I’m not sure why.”

“Oh, I can tell you why.”

They were surprised by the voice, Rapunzel and Cass peaked their heads to the other side of the caravan and saw a tall woman with white hair leaning on the caravan, and a kid who couldn’t be older than fourteen or fifteen leaning on her, reading a book. “You have bigger things lying ahead of you.” The woman said. “You’re free for the first time in your life and he doesn’t think before proposing.” The kid said without looking up from his book.

The woman took a bite from her apple. “Greetings.”

The boy put his book in his satchel and the woman finished the apple before they all went behind the caravan to talk. “I’m sorry,  _ who _ are you exactly?” Rapunzel asked them.

“Oh, right, sorry.” The woman apologized. “Princess Rapunzel, my name is Adira. And this here is my nephew, Varian.”

“And what do you two want?” Cassandra asked. “A word with the princess.” The boy —Varian— answered. “Alone. If you don’t mind.” Added Adira.

Cassandra put a hand on her chest to stop her, “Not gonna happen.”

Varian walked to her and looked at her hand on Adira’s chest, deciding to act before his aunt would. “You _might_ wanna take off your hand.” He warned.

She shot him a glare and took her hand off Adira to reach for her sword. “We’re not her to fight.” Varian said.

“Just a second Cass, let’s hear them out.” Rapunzel stoped her. Adira took a step forward but Cassandra put her hand back on her chest again to stop her. Varian walked over to them, “Don’t touch her, you’ll regret it, she’s not a fan of being touched.” He warned again.

“And  _ I’m _ not a fan of people _hiding_ in the _shadows_.” She shot back.

Adira put a fake smile on her face, “Okay, last chance to do this the nice way.”

“Don’t.” Varian said to both Adira and Cassandra.

“And what’s the fun in that?” Cass asked.

He saw the look in Adira’s eyes. “Adira—” she suddenly grabbed Cassandra’s arm and flipped her, throwing her to the floor.

“Hey!” They turned to see the princess holding a frying pan, “I don’t know who you are, but you do  _ not  _ get to do that to my best friend!”

Varian looked between the two of them them to his aunt, then sighed. “We don’t want a fight, princess.” He said, “But, if that’s what  _ you _ want...” He took a fighting position and so did Adira.

Rapunzel held her frying pan and ran towards them, but Adira moved out of the way while varian ducked, both causing Rapunzel to stumble and fall. Varian held a hand to her, “You okay, princess?” Rapunzel seemed surprised by that, but took his hand and he helped her up, while Cassandra and Adira were fighting.

“Oh, um, tha—” suddenly he pushed her back and she fell to the floor, “Why did you—” she saw Cassandra’s sword hitting the spot where she was standing just a second ago. It must’ve slipped from her hand while she’s fighting with Adira.

Before Rapunzel could thank him, he went to the fight behind them, and Rapunzel went to help her friend. 

Adira was easily dodging all of Cassandra’s attempts to attack her, and varian stood there watching as the princess joined the fight. She suddenly threw her frying pan with a big force towards Adira, but varian easily caught it before it hit Adira’s face. He threw the frying pan back to the princess gently, then took his spot next to Adira. “They aren’t even _trying_.” He heard Adira say say and he dodged a kick from Cassandra, varian caught another frying pan to the face before it could hit him, and he can  swear he heard the princess give an apology. “Yes they are.” He argued.

Cassandra ran at him with her sword and he jumped in the air to avoid it and landed next to her, “For the last time,  _ we don’t want a fight _ .” He ducked as Cass threw a punch in the air. “You could’ve fooled me!” She said. He stepped back as Adira came and she threw a kick towards Cassandra, missing her face by few inches yet Cassandra still fell on the ground.

Adira walked to her and offered her hand but the princess used her golden hair and threw it around her wrist. “ _Enough_!”

Adira looked at the hair, “Yeah, see, I thought we covered this,” she pulled out her sword, “I don’t like being touched!” She tried to stab the hair, but to everyone’s surprise, nothing happened.

“It didn’t cut...” Varian breathed.

“It didn’t break...” Rapunzel breathed. “It must be made of...”

“Princess! Cass!”

They looked and saw hookfoot running at them, Rapunzel quickly went to help him, “Hookfoot! Are you okay?”

Adira and varian shared a look before walking away, “I can see you have your hands full.” Adira said, “We’ll seek you out later.”

Rapunzel watched them go, she wasn’t sure what to feel about them. Sure, they attacked her and her friend, but Cass was kind of the one that started it. And varian seemed nice. Anyway, they had a problem right now, these two strangers could wait.

——————

They didn’t really leave, they kept watching, trying to understand what was happening. Varian sighed and looked at Adira, “You just had to pick a fight, didn’t you?”

“You know I don’t like being touched.” She argued calmly.

“Aunt Adira, we’re trying to get their  trust , fighting then isn’t going to help.”

Adira sighed, “I know.”

They princess started moving towards vardaros, they followed them.

Adira broke the silent, “What do you think is up with her hair? It didn’t cut.”

Varian thought for a few seconds before answering, “Well, it’s looks to me like the Sundrop is mainly in her hair, and didn’t they say that her hair was cut when she was rescued from that tower and that it turned brown? That probably means that once her hair is cut, it will lose its power, and cutting it before damaged the Sundrop,” he explained.

“But a part of the sundrop remained inside of her, even if it’s gone from her hair. So whatever she did to make her hair grow back, it also made it indestructible to prevent any further damage for the sundrop.”

Adira stared at him, her nephew always surprised her by his intelligent. “That’s... actually a pretty good theory.”

——————

They learned what happened to the princess’ boyfriend, varian snuck in to see what happened. He took a peak and realized that one of the princess’ friends was poisoned. He recognized the poison and knew how to make the cure, so he went back to their camp to make it, and came back just in time for the wedding.

He and Adira stayed in the shadows as always.

——————

They watched the princess and her friends fight at the wedding. When they were being held at a sword point, that’s when Varian decided to step up. “That’s it, I’m going in there.” He said before he got out of the shadows, heading towards the princess.

“Raps, time to roll out that plan C!” Cassandra said as she blocked a sword.

With the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw a figure running and taking down three men just on his way. “I don’t have a plan C!”

“Conceder  _ me _ your plan C!”

Cassandra turned to see the boy from earlier, Varian, taking down a man who was attempting to attack her from behind. “You again.” She grumbled.

He pulled out his sword and ran at where the princess boyfriend, Eugene, was held. “Wait, wait, wait, I’m with the good guys!” He panicked seeing him coming but Varian only cut the ropes holding him. “Wow, thank you, kid.”

Varian didn’t wait to say ‘you’re welcome’ as he already went back to the fight. Eugene knocked down the two men that were holding him and Varian freed the horse. Eugene turned the Baron. “You got something—” he was cut off by Varian pulling him away from the Baron, that kid had a  strong grip.

He pulled out a small vial with a light-red liquid in it before putting it in Eugene’s hand, Eugene was confused but Varian quickly explained. “This will heal your friend, you don’t have to get the cure from the Baron.” He blocked an attack from the left with his sword, Eugene didn’t even see the man coming to attack them. Varian went back to the fight and Eugene decided to try this cure. He wasn’t so eager to try to take it from the Baron.

Eugene went to Lance’s side but the Baron stopped him, holding him off the floor with the front of his shirt. “I should’ve done this from the—” The Baron suddenly fell to the floor, passing out from a hit to the head. Eugene expected to see Rapunzel with her frying pan, but to his surprise he saw that kid holding his sword upside down, apparently used the handle of his sword to knock the Baron down. “Thanks again!” Eugene said, still in surprise.

“You’re welcome.” Varian said with a smile.

The spider came out of the ring and bit the Baron, but no one gave it a mind.

Eugene quickly ran to Lance’s side and gave him the cure Varian gave him. And it worked! Cassandra helped Lance up and Eugene turned to that kid, “Hey, I don’t think I got your name.” He said.

“It’s Varian.”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel ran and hugged Eugene and the two of them kissed. Varian stepped back to give them space.

The horse and Varian scared the last of the men away, Varian turned to see Adira standing there. “Good job.” She said. Varian just shrugged with a smile, and Adira raffled his hair. “Come on, let’s give them space for now.”

——————

The next morning, Rapunzel was sitting on a rock. She tried touching one of the black rocks, but nothing happened. “Where is it taking me, pascal?”

“To fulfill your destiny.”

She tuned to see Adira and Varian standing behind her. She quickly stood up, “Adira, Varian.” She said, “ _Who_ are you?”

The two shared a look before Varian answered, “Look, conceder us friends.” He said, Adira continued. “We’re here to make sure you get to the end of this journey you’re embarking on.” She handed her a peace of a scroll, one that Rapunzel recognized as another part of the one that was with her father.

“I don’t have all the answers, but now that I’ve seen all that I have, I have no doubt, these rocks were looking for  _ you _ .” Adira explained, “And you must follow them, to The Dark Kingdom.”

Rapunzel looked nervous, but Eugene came in and assured her. “ _ We’re gonna walk down that rode, and over the rise _ .” He sang. He smiled at both Varian and Adira and they returned the smile. Then they started waking away.

“ _ Guess we’ll discover just where our destiny lies. _ ” Rapunzel was the one singing now.

They took each other’s hands, and Eugene sang, “ _ Who cares how dark it can be, cause I got you, _ ”

“ _You got me_! ” Rapunzel interrupted.

“ _ So let’s go see where this whole thing’s going! _ ” They sang in unison.

“ _ Next stop, anywhere! _ ”

“ _ Heading where I'm supposed to be, With you close to me! _ “ Rapunzel sang.

“ _ Next stop, anywhere! _ ”

“ _ Facing every jeopardy, linked inseparably. _ ”

“ _ Next stop, anywhere! _ ”

“ _ Though it may get rough for us, _ ” “ _ We’re enough for us! _ ”

“ _ Next stop, anywhere! _ ”

“ _ And the world is waiting! _ ” “ _ I feel it waiting! _ ”

“ _ With new adventures to share! _ ”

“ _ Everywhere! Everywhere! Everywhere! _ ”

Varian and Adira watched them go, a smile appearing on both their faces.


	2. The forest of no return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang faces the forest of no return. Luckily, thry have Adira and Varian to help them.

The next time they saw each other was in the forest of no return. Apparently, the princess wanted to stay in vardaros a little longer, so Varian and Adira were a head of them. But they waited for them in the forest knowing that they won’t be able to cross without them.

Then they finally showed up.

Eugene tried sticking a stick in the swamp to see how deep it went, but he was attacked by one of the creatures living there. “Looks like it’s too deep.” He said after getting away from that creature. “So I think we’re going to have to backtrack to get through this. It’ll add a day to our journey but it’s the only way.” The others didn’t seem pleased with that.

“I had no idea people of Corona are such quitters.” A big tree was cut in half and it fell to the swamp, creating a bridge. They looked and saw Adira and Varian there. “You know I always say, If you can’t go through something, go over it.” Adira said.

“Wow...” Eugene breathed

Varian hopped down from the tree. “Told you we’d be back if you need us.” He said.

“And here we are. Your new guides.” Said Adira.

Hookfoot mumbled something but Lance shut him up. Cassandra cleared her throat to get the princess’s attention then pointed to the side. They went to have a private conversation. “Rapunzel we talked about this, I don’t trust these two. They keep popping up out of nowhere and I don’t like it.” Cassandra whispered. Eugene joined them, “Yes, yes, I second that. Plus, we don’t need them. More people to slow us down particularly with all—”

Varian popped his said, “Oh, but you’re gonna need them. They’re the only ones who can get you through there.” He pointed at the forest ahead of them. Adira popped her head as well, “The deadly forest of no return!” She said dramatically.

Lance, hookfoot, and shorty all hugged each other in fear. “Few have made it to the other side of the forest alive, and we’re two of them.” Adira explained. “The first time I crossed I had nothing but—” she was cut off by Varian continuing “A dagger and a handful of nuts and you were sick, I know. Now, can we focus on getting them through this forest?” 

Adira just rolled her eyes with a smile. Lance gasped, “You’re amazing!”

“I know.”

Eugene rolled his eyes in annoyance, “So, lookie here, thanks for the bridge assist, but I’m pretty sure I can lead us through a forest—”

Varian cut him, “Look, I know you think this is just a forest, but it’s  _ not _ , there’s nothing normal about this place, and you can try for  _ weeks _ but you won’t be able to cross it without us.”

Eugene opened his mouth to argue but a weird sound from afar cut them, it sent chills down everyone’s bodies. 

“Eugene, listen, I know you grew up in the wilderness, and I have  complete faith in you, I really do! But will it hurt to have another experts along?” Rapunzel tried.

“Oh goody! Another experts!” Cass said with false cheerful tune.

Eugene looked between them then gave up, “Fine.”

“Good.” Varian said, “You made the right choice, princess.” He gave her a smile and she returned it, then went to set on the drivers seat next to Eugene as Adira jumped to the top of the caravan. Something caught varian’s attention and he knelt down to pick a small, gray animal and put it on his shoulders.

“Uh, what is that thing?” Eugene asked as Varian made his way to the roof of the caravan to set with his aunt. “My raccoon, Ruddiger.”

Adira was sitting on the top of the caravan and Varian was leaning against her, pulling out a book and started reading it. “That way.” Adira pointed ahead of them.

——————

On their way in, they saw a tree that has ‘Forest of no return’ written on it in a creepy way, a human skeleton, and a dagger stabbed to it.

“That is one scary tree, reminds me of my uncle Mert. He too was a scary tree.” Shorty commented.

Eugene tried to calm him down, “Relax, shorty! There’s nothing to be afraid of—”

“Yes there is.” Varian cut him off.

“—it’s just a forest—”

“No it’s not.”

“—what’s the worst thing they could happen?”

“Trust me, you don’t wanna know.”

“Would you stop that?!” Eugene snapped at Varian who kept interrupting him. Varian rolled his eyes, “You don’t know what you’re dealing with in this place, so don’t pretend like you do, Eugene.”

Eugene opened his mouth to argue but stopped when he saw a big bug coming out of a bush, apparently, pascal had pissed it off.

They started to panic, but without a word, varian pulled out a green ball from his satchel and threw it at the beast. It exploded and took down the big fly with it.

“You’re welcome.” Varian went back to his book while the others stared in shock at what just happened. “ What  was  that ?” Eugene asked, still in shock. Varian smirked down at him, “I’ve got some tricks off my sleeve.”

Eugene shook off his shock and moved on “Alright, we all saw a creepy bug, nothing to—” in front of their eyes, the trees and the forest itself started moving, shifting.

“Whoa, whoa, wait, what’s going on?”

“I  told you this wasn’t a normal forest.” Varian rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t think you meant  _ this _ !” Eugene said in disbelief. “...what is ‘this’ anyway?” He added.

This time, it was Adira who answered. “The forest of no return is in perpetual motion and changes without warning.” She pulled out a weird-shaped pink peace of paper, “Luckily I’ve procured a special map many years ago, it’s the key to traversing the woods safely.” Adira handed it to Eugene.

“Uh, thanks, but I happen to be a _really_ good navigator. And I’ve got all the directions I need right here.” Eugene pointed to his head.

“Maybe in a normal forest, but  not here. ” Varian commented. “Very well, Varian. Your passive aggression is noted and respectfully disregarded.” Eugene said. “Onward, Max!” When the horse didn’t move, Eugene started to get really annoyed. “Come on, Max! I’m trying to prove a point here!”

“ _ What _ point? That you’re going to get us all lost and make a fool of yourself? You don’t  know this place—“

“Oh, like  _ you _ do?” Eugene cut him, “You just went through here on your  _auntie’s_ arms like a  _ baby _ !” He said sarcastically.

Okay, now Varian really had enough.

Eugene yelped as the kid, without warning, jumped in from of him and he was lifted by the coral of his shirt. “Say that again?” Varian warned, “I crossed this place  _ on my own _ when I was  _ ten years old _ . I didn’t have a map, I didn’t have Adira, I didn’t have my alchemy, only my sword. And I made it out  _ alive _ , not only that but also I saved a  baby raccoon who never left my side  _ since _ .”

Oh, so that explains the raccoon.

Eugene stared down as the kid holding him, man, that kid is  strong ! And he can  terrifying if he wanted to.

“Apologize,  _ now _ .” Varian warned. No one dared to try to stop him.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Yeesh!”

Varian let go of him and let him fall to the driver’s seat before going back to Adira.

They moved on, no one daring to talk about what just happened.

——————

Adira was standing on the horses, telling one of her magnificent stories. The others seemed impressed while Eugene was clearly annoyed.

“Wow, that is some powerful imagery there, Adira. Fictional, but powerful. And I was with you, but when you got to the spider bats you  totally snapped my suspension of disbelief.”

“Your girlfriend has  _ magical hair _ and you’re going on a quest following a bunch of _unbreakable black rocks_ to stop something  magical from _destroying your_ _ kingdom _ . And you’re here saying  _ her _ story is fictional?” Varian deadpanned.

Eugene opened his mouth to argue but found that varian had a good point so decided he shut up about it and change the subject. “It doesn’t matter, we’re almost out of this fore— oh, no, no no no.” In front of them was the tree they saw when they first entered. How could this be?!“That can _not_ be the same sign.”

“It is.” Varian said, there wasn’t any hint of surprise in his tune.

“You took us in a circle!” Cassandra exclaimed.

Eugene was out of words, “B-but how?! This forest doesn’t make any sense—”

“For the hundredth time, It’s not a normal forest!” Varian seemed to have a hard time keeping his temper in check.

Eugene sighed, “Okay so I haven’t actually gotten us anywhere, and I know what you’re thinking! But it’s not my fault!”

“Not your fault?! You—“ Cassandra was about to lash out at him but varian stopped her. “Do you  _ really _ care about your pride that much that you’re willing to get all of you _killed_ than to admit you’re wrong?” He asked.

“It’s not my fault! It’s the forest’s fault!”

Varian sighed, “Okay, I’ll give you one more chance to get us out of here. If you can’t, _I’m_ taking the lead or you’ll have to use Adira’s map, deal?” He turned to the others, “Is that okay with all of you?” They all nodded and so he turned back to Eugene.

Eugene let out a defeated sigh, “Fine! But we’re not gonna need you because  _ I’m _ getting us out of here!” They all headed back to the caravan, Varian and Adira on the roof as always. They moved on.

——————

Adira looked at her nephew reading his book, his loyal raccoon on his shoulder as he softly pet him while reading. She couldn’t help but crack a smile at that, “You and your animals, just like Hector.”

That caught Varian’s attention, “...We will be seeing him at some point in his trip, right? Considering that we’re going to have to go through the great tree.” He remember what his aunt had told him about Hector, and how he swore to stay at the great tree to prevent anyone from getting to the dark kingdom.

And how he... promised to end Adira if he ever saw her again...

Adira nodded, and varian sighed, “Well, that’s gonna be a bad first meeting. Does he even know I _exists_?” He asked.

“I don’t think so.” Adira didn’t know to be honest, but she doesn’t think Hector stayed in touch with Quirin.

“ Who are you two talking about?” Cassandra, who apparently had been listening, asked.

“It’s none of your business, short hair.” Adira said calmly.

“ _ What _ did you just call me?”

“I find referring to people by a defining characteristic more time efficient than learning their names.”

She pointed at each of them, “Short hair, earrings, soiled gnome, and... hookfoot.”

“Aww, that’s just my actual name.”

Cassandra smirked, “What’s Eugene’s?”

“Fish skin.”

Varian and Cassandra burst up laughing. 

Eugene quickly stopped driving and looked over at Adira, “Wha— fish skin?  _ Fish skin _ ?!” Suddenly the ground started shaking. Varian and Adira didn’t waste a second to pull everyone out of the caravan before it sunk and disappeared in the mud with the horses.

Everyone was in shock. “W-what happened to the caravan?!” Rapunzel stepped towards where the caravan once stood but Varian stopped her from getting any closer. “That’s a land pit, they’re scattered all over the forest.” He explained.“The horses and the caravan are likely in another section in the woods now.” Said Adira.

“Alright, listen everyone, there’s no reason to be scared.” Eugene assured them, “We’re gonna find Max and Fidella and get the heck out of this place in no time. Follow my lead.” He turned to leave, the others hesitantly following.

——————

“Nngh...” Eugene was trying desperately to climb a cliff while the others watched. Varian handed Adira a bow and she fired it at the top of the cliff, the arrow shot with a rope tied to it and the rope opened to create a ladder.

They started climbing it one by one as Eugene well from where he was climbing, looking up at Adira and Varian. “Cheaters.” He mumbled. Adira went with others while Varian, to Eugene’s surprise, helped him up.

“You know, sometimes you just have think _smarter_. That thing?” He pointed to the rope ladder, “My design. Quite simple to make, actually. Might teach you later.” Varian climbed after the others and Eugene followed.

——————

After a few other situations like this, it was time to rest and eat something. Varian and Adira made the food, and everyone  loved it !

“Just when I thought it wasn’t possible to like you  more , you go and make this  _ amazing _ food!” Lance said, taking a bite from his food.

Rapunzel hummed in delight, “It’s fantastic!”

“I can make better food.” Eugene mumbled. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, “The last time you tried cocking you almost burned the whole caravan down.”

Eugene ignored her and went to set on a big mushroom a bit away from the camp.

“Uh, Eugene? You might not want to—” Varian tried to warn him but realized it was too late when the mushroom ate him. “—set on the pupshrooms.” He sighed and got up to help him. 

The mushroom let go of Eugene when Varian came, he helped him up and Eugene was completely covered in the mushroom’s green spit. “Eugene!” Rapunzel ran to him, “Are you okay?!”

“I’m fine, blondie.”

Varian pulled a light-blue ball from his satchel, seemlier to the green explosive one from earlier, then cracked it like an egg over Eugene’s head.

“Hey! What are you—” Eugene tried to stop then felt whatever was inside that thing wash over him and it felt... nice, refreshing. He then realized that he was cleaned from the mushroom’s spit.

He looked at varian in confusion. “Don’t keep this stuff on your body for long,” Varian warned him, “It can be really poisonous.”

“What are these things?” He pointed to Varian’s satchel.

“Alchemy. It’s quite amazing what you can do with this stuff.”

Eugene and Rapunzel walked back to the camp, Varian hung back to do something. He cut off a bunch of ropes from trees and made something that Eugene didn’t really pay attention to. He came back after a minute with what looked like a guitar in his hands.

“...did you just make a guitar in less than two minutes?” Eugene asked in disbelief.

“I work fast.”

“Oohh, do you play?” Rapunzel asked excitedly.

“ _And_ sing.” Adira answered for him.

“Can we hear it?” Lance asked. ”Yeah It’ll be great!” Rapunzel agreed and hookfoot nodded.

“Yeah, whatever.” Cassandra continued eating.

Varian shrugged. “If that’s what you want.” He started playing and the others were absolutely  amazed by his skills.

“ _Here's one thing I want you to know  
You got someplace to go_   
_ Life's a test, yes, but you go toe-to-toe  
You don't give up, no, you grow _ ”

Take that back, his singing voice was far better than his playing. God, is there anything this kid isn’t good at?

“ _ And you use your pain, 'Cause it makes you you  
Though I wish I could hold you through it. _ ”

Eugene had to admit, the song was nice.

“ _I know it's not the same  
You got living to do_   
_ And I just want you to do it _ “

As varian sang and played, the others listened closely and continued eating.

“ _ So get up, get out, relight that spark  
You know the rest by heart. _ ”

Varian quickened his base in playing his newly made guitar.

“ _Wake up, wake up if it's all you do!  
Look out, look inside of you!_  
 _It's not what you lost_  
 _It's what you'll gain raising your voice in the rain!_ ”

Rapunzel smiled at the positive lyrics.

“ _Wake up your dream and make it true!  
Look out, look inside of you!_  
 _It's not what you lost,_  
 _Relight that spark! time to come out of the dark!_ ”

Everyone smiled as a wave of positivity washed through their bodies.

“ _ Wake up _ _..._ ”

Even Eugene couldn’t help but crack a smile.

“ _ Oh, wake up _ _..._ ”

The song ended, and everyone cheered at Varian. “Dude, you  _ wrote _ that?!” Hookfoot asked in amaze and disbelief. Varian nodded.

“That was beautiful, Varian!” Rapunzel said happily.

“Thanks, princess.”

That smile was quickly washe off of Eugene’s face as he got up, “Break time’s over, everybody. Come on. The sooner we leave this place, the better.”

——————

Eugene climbed up a tree and looked in the distant, “Oh, look what I can see from here, it’s the edge of the forest! We made it! You know something? It’s almost like we didn’t need this map, or some random strangers.” He climbed back down to the others, he started walking, the others following as usual.

“Now, I don’t wanna brag— scratch that, I wanna brag. Who let us out of here?  _ Me _ . Eugene fitzherbert, ME! See? We didn’t need Varian or Adira or that stupid map! I got us out of here  _ myself _ !”

He kept bragging for the next couple of minutes as they walked towards, theoretically, the exit of this place. But Varian knew that common sense wasn’t a thing in here, so ‘theoretically’ wouldn’t tell them anything.

And he was right, after around ten minutes of walking they reached where the exit should be, but were met by the sight they already saw twice. 

“Oh, come on, I _cannot_ believe this!” Lance exclaimed.

“ _ How _ are we back here?” Rapunzel asked.

Shorty pointed at the tree, “Hey, look! It’s—”

“Uncle mert, we  know .”

“Who’s uncle mert?”

Varian sighed, “Well, I guess we had a deal, Eugene. You couldn’t get us out of here so  _I’m_ taking the lead .” He reached his hand to Eugene, “The map.”

“Who can even read this thing?!” He exclaimed as he handed it to him.

“I can.” Varian turned to the others, “Come on, follow me, let’s get out of here.”

They all silently followed him.

——————

Not so long later, they found the caravan. “Max! Fidella!” Rapunzel ran to hug the horses. “Okay,  _ now _ let’s get out of here.”

They followed Varian again and found themselves out of the forest in no time.

“Finally!” Cassandra ran out.

“Oh I’ve never been so glad to see those black rocks!” Rapunzel said.

“That was fast,” Eugene said, he wanted to think that it was just a coincidence, but he knew it wasn’t. “Maybe I should’ve just let you take the lead all along.” He sighed.

“You think?” Cass asked sharply.

He sighed and looked over Varian, “Can we talk?” He pulled him away from the rest of the group.

“Look, I’m sorry, I should’ve just listened to you from the beginning. It’s just that...” Eugene sighed, “Before I met Rapunzel being an adventurous, devil-may-care rouge was one definite in my life. Just felt nice to be in charge again.” He looked away. “Guess I’m not that guy anymore.”

Varian studied him for a few seconds before answering. “Look, I know you’ve spent your whole life on the rode  but so have I ” Varian got closer to him, “I’ve been all over the world, and not the way  you did. I’ve seen the other side of it, the side not a lot of people got to see.”

Eugene met his gaze and Varian continued, “I know you feel like you need to take responsibility one these situations, but sometimes you have to let someone else do it. But you’re right about one thing, you’re not that guy anymore. It’s clear that because of the princess you’ve become more than just a swashbuckler.”

He smiled at him, “you’re also a friend.” Varian ended, and Eugene smiled back at him. “And, by the way, Adira calling you ‘fish skin’ isn’t about your skin.”

“It’s not?”

“The fish skin is the optimum compound for making glue. She means that you’re the glue that keeps the group together.”

Eugene stared at him, “Oh, oohh! That makes so much sense now!”

“Eugene!” Rapunzel called.

“Well, I guess it’s time for you to go back to your group.” Adira said, stepping in, “And we will be on our way.”

Eugene was about to leave to his friends before he turned back to Varian and Adira, “We’ll be seeing you guys again soon, right?”

“You know it.”

With that, Adira and Varian turned and walked away, disappearing in the distant. And Eugene went back to his group.

“I hate to admit it, but their growing on me.” Cass said, “Yeah, specially the kid.” Eugene added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was an adventure! But when will they meet again?  
> (Song: “Wake up” from “Julie and the phantoms”)
> 
> A/N: did I skip the part of the boiling water streams or whatever these things are? Yes because I have no idea how to write and I told myself that I won’t sleep until I finish this chapter and it’s already 5 AM and I have school in 4 hours.  
> Also, I’ve always wanted to make Varian sing in a fanfic


	3. A free bird, or not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel and the gang stumbles across some people who wants to give them an... adventure. Lucky, varian is there to help them.

“Ah!” Varian yelped as Adira kicked the sword out of his hand, It’s been a few days since the forest of no return, Varian was in the camp with Adira, doing their usual training. 

she smirked down at him and he frowned. No matter how good he was, he can’t take down Adira. He can put on a fight, sure, but take her down? That’s something he couldn’t do.

Adira picked the sword and handed it to him. “I think that’s enough for today.” She went back to the tea she made. Varian just sighed in annoyance and put his sword back to his belt, then picked up his satchel.

“Well, I’m gonna be gone for a while, need to collect some stuff.” He told his aunt before kneeling down to pick up rudiger. “Bye!”

—

He walked through the woods, his faithful raccoon on his shoulder. Varian saw a mushroom in the distant and walked towards it, “Perfect.” He picked it up, examining it to make sure it was fit what he needed, it was. He put it in his satchel before continuing on his way.

He stopped again when he heard noises coming from afar, _familiar_ voices. Varian pulled out his telescope from his satchel and looked through it towards the direction the voices were coming from.

The picture became clear as he saw the princess talking with her handmaiden, Cassandra, while the other three guys were showing off their muscles as some kind of challenge. He wondered why they weren’t moving but his question got answered when he realized the wheel of their caravan was broken. 

Why hadn’t they fixed it? Well, they’re probably going to need his help with this.

He hurried back to the camp and Adira was surprised to see him, “Back already?” She asked.

Varian went to his stuff and took out one of his invitations, “The princess needs help with something. They broke a wheel.”

Adira nodded in understanding as Varian headed back to the group.

When he got there he realized that Rapunzel and Cassandra weren’t there anymore, probably out to do some exploring. The others were still having that contest. No one noticed him yet so he decided to wait.

Varian climbed a tree, sat of one of the branches, his back on the tree. Pulled out a book, and started reading. At the same time paying attention to what’s happening under him.

An hour had passed, Varian started to worry about the girls not being back yet. The guys didn’t notice their disappearance nor his present, which made him think about how they’re still alive like this.

Eugene was doing one arm push ups on the side. _Weak_ Varian thought. “Hey, blondie, look at this! One arm push ups.” He stopped and looked around, finally realizing that the girls weren’t there. “Blondie? Cass?”

“They’ve been gone for over an _hour_.” Varian said from his place up the tree.

They jumped at the sudden sound and Lance screamed. They looked up to see Varian setting on a tree branch.

“Wait, _Varian_?” Eugene was the first to asked, “What are you _doing_ here?!”

“Is Adira with you?!” Lance asked excitedly.

Varian hopped down the tree, “Well, I thought I could help you with the wheel. And no, Adira isn’t with me.”

Lance was disappointed to hear that, but then a question crossed his mind, “Wait, how long have you been up there?”

“An hour.”

Eugene nearly chocked. “An hour? An _hour_?! You’ve been up there, watching us for an _hour_ and we didn’t _notice_?!”

Varian just shrugged, “Anyway, let’s fix this up.” He nodded towards the broken wheel.

“Oh, you think _you_ can left the caravan?” Hookfoot laughed, “You’re a kid!” He quickly regretted the words when Varian gave him a glare and he stopped laughing. He forgot how scary that kid can be.

Varian ignored him and walked towards the caravan, “You know, sometimes you don’t have to be _stronger_.” He pulled the devise his picked from the camp earlier and put it under the caravan. “You just have to think _smarter_.”

The others watched as he pulled the handle and the small machine suddenly turned a bit taller, he pulled it again and again and again and the machine grew taller each time until it lifted the caravan high enough to fix it.

They were shocked, and in the same time impressed. Varian picked the wheel and placed it in its place before pulling some equipment from his satchel.

Eugene started to seriously wonder how many things can fit in there.

In less than two minutes, the caravan was fixed. Varian pulled the handle of the machine to the other side and it started going down. Then he pulled it from under the caravan once the caravan reached the ground.

“ _What_ is that thing?” Hookfoot pointed at the small machine varian used.

“Just an invitation of my own design. Now come on, the girls have been gone for a while and I’m starting to worry.”

“Let me look for them,” Lance lifted a tree trunk. “Could they be under this _big, heavy_ tree trunk?”

Varian nearly face palmed, “The wheel is _fixed_ , _what_ are you trying to _prove_? Do you guys _really_ care more about your stupid challenge than your two friends?”

The three men shared a look before following him into the forest.

—

“So, hairstripe, do you really know where we’re going?” Eugene asked for about the tenth time since they left.

They were now at the cliffs of Cotto, Varian stopped when he spotted something in the grass and went to pick it up.

“I mean, how do we even know that they were—” Eugene cut himself when Varian picked up something from the grass. A flower crown. “—here...”

“You’re telling me this isn’t _Rapunzel’s_ doing?” Varian raised an eyebrow.

“...Sorry I doubted you.”

Varian started walking towards the woods near by, the others following without a hint of hesitation.

—

The place was dark, and there was fog. Varian pulled out a green vial from his satchel, he shock it and it started glowing, making seeing easier.

“So, varian.” Lance decided to break the silence, “What’s your story?”

Varian looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “My story?”

“Well, yeah. Everyone has a story!” Eugene said, “Rapunzel is the lost princess, and I was a thief then saved her. These are some of _our_ stories, what’s _yours?_ ”

The boy hesitated from a second, then answered, “My father was a warrior like my aunt, and my mother was an alchemist. As far as I know, they both died when I was a baby and left me with my aunt.” He pulled his sword and slashed a tree branch that was in their way. “Adira trained me ever since I was four, around the same time I got into alchemy. Now I’m both a warrior like my father _and_ an alchemist like my mother.”

“You started training since you were _four years old_?” Hookfoot asked “Yeesh, I sing even wanna know what your _childhood_ was like.”

Both Eugene and Lance shot hookfoot a glare as Varian stopped in his tracks. “Well,” Varian sighed, “It... wasn’t a normal childhood. But not a bad one.” He continued on his way, the others failing a bit behind. 

“What was _that_?!” Eugene hissed.

“I didn’t think, okay?! I just said it!” Hookfoot hissed 

Varian suddenly stopped, surprising the others, “Why did you—” Lance got his answer when Varian pointed at a pit right in front of them. One they were about to fall into if Varian hadn’t noticed. “Oohh...” Lance said, understanding.

Varian knelt down, apparently, something has got his attention, he touched the grass then looked up at the others, “Yup, they were here.”

“How did you even— you know what? I don’t care. At this point if you tell me to jump into that pit, I will.” Eugene said in disbelief and sarcasm.

Varian smirked, “Good.” He suddenly pulled the three of them closer. “Because that’s _exactly_ what we’re doing.”

Without warning, he jumped into the pit, taking the others with him. The three men screaming all the way down while Varian stayed calm.

Then it stopped. They reached the bottom, and looked around to see a brighter side of the forest. The four of them locked eyes with a couple sitting of a table with a tea set. 

“Oh, look, father!” The woman said. “Some humble gentlemen has stumbled upon us!”

Varian looked around the place, something wasn’t right, he can feel it.

The four of them got up, but before neither Eugene, Lance, or hookfoot could move, Varian pulled out his hand, asking them to stay where they are. “Varian, what are you doing?” Eugene hissed low enough that the couple couldn’t hear.

“Stay where you are and don’t move.” Varian ordered them, also low enough to not reach the couple.

The three men stopped at his glare and quickly mumbled “Yes sir.”

The kid can be really scary if he wanted to. No need to get him mad.

To their surprise, Varian put on a smiley face and walked towards the couple. “Hello there!” He said cheerfully. “We were wondering if you’ve seen our friends?”

“Oh, of course, dear!” The woman said. “What do they look like?” The man asked.

“Two girls, one with extremely long blonde hair and the other with short back hair.” Varian explained then put of a sad face, “They had been gone for too long and we’re starting to get worried...”

Eugene stared in shock and disbelief. God, that kid can _act_!

“Why, we just saw them!” The man said. “They stopped to drink some tea with us and continued they’re way looking for an adventure!”

Yep, sure sounds like them. Or Rapunzel, at least.

The woman poured some tea from the tea pot to a cup, “Why don’t you have some tea as well, dear?” She held up the cup to him and he accepted it.

Varian smelled it. This wasn’t tea.

He had been all over the world and seen a lot of stuff. He recognize a smell like this. Just looking at the place they were setting at told him enough.

A weird house in the middle of nowhere, a tea pot shaped like a bird, a bunch of birds in a cage that didn’t look at all like normal birds, each of them looked different and like nothing he had ever seen. Almost like they were _people_.

Well, with everything he had seen, that wouldn’t be a very far possibility.

“It smells lovely.” He said happily, then frowned a bit, “But, there’s one problem...”

The couple looked rather concerned, “What is it, dear?”

Varian dropped the act, his face serious. And dropped the tea cup to the floor where it shattered to a million peaces and the tea spilled all over the glass.

The couple gasped and Varian quickly pulled out two green balls and threw it at them. They started chocking then passed out.

Varian turned to the others who were still where he ordered them to stay. They were staring in shock at the two passed out strangers in front of them. “W-Why did you do that?!” Eugene cried.

Varian raised an eyebrow at him, “They tried to drug us. This isn’t just tea.”

“Why did you do to them?”

“Knock out gas. Just help me tie them up!”

Eugene and Varian tied the couple so even if they wake up they won’t be able to do anything. Varian got up and looked around.

“We need to find Rapunzel and Cassandra. If I’m right, then these people have turned them into birds and we’re running out of time.” He explained.

“They turned them into WHAT?!”

And as if on cue, two birds came flying towards them. “Oh, hey, guys!” The yellow one said. Rapunzel, if he’s guessing right.

“Wait, _Varian_? What are you doing here?” Asked the brown one. Cassandra.

Bird Rapunzel gasped when she saw the couple knocked out and tied up, “What have you done to them?!”

“Blondie? Cass?”

“They were planing on keeping you birds forever, princess.” Varian explained.

“WHAT?!” Rapunzel and Cass cried in unison.

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on!” Eugene stopped him, “They were trying to do _what_?! _How_ did you _know_?! What do they _want_?!”

Varian sighed, “I’ll explain but there’s probably a time limit for this thing before it gets bad, correct?” He looked at the two birds.

“Yes!” Rapunzel said “They said one hour! Oh my gosh, we’re running out of time!” She panicked. Cassandra looked around and see the plate with the blue eggs. “The eggs!” She said “That’s the way to reverse it!”

Wasting no time, Varian ran and grabbed two eggs, breaking each of them of the girls transformed into birds’s heads.

In a flash of light, Rapunzel and Cassandra turned back to human form, “Oh, thank you!” Rapunzel hugged Varian, taking him off guard, “O-Oh it’s— it’s nothing.” He smiled shyly, blushing a bit, not that Rapunzel could see. Varian hadn’t been hugged before by anyone other than his aunt, and it felt... nice.

He pulled away and looked at the couple, still unconscious.

“What do we do about them?” Hookfoot asked. Varian hummed and looked over the place, “Usually, there’s something keeping everything together. Once it’s destroyed, the whole thing goes down.” He turned to Rapunzel and Cassandra “Any idea what that could be?”

Rapunzel thought for a second then gasped, “The teapot!”

Varian picked it up from the table, then handed it to the girls, “Wanna do the honors?” He smirked at them.

Rapunzel and Cass shared a look and smashed the teapot to the floor. In front of their eyes, the house, the tea set, and the couple all disappeared.

Lance cleared his throat, “Now that this is dealt with, perhaps we should go back to the caravan?”

“Right! The caravan, which is...” Rapunzel looked around and realized she was lost. “ _Which_ way is the caravan?”

Eugene realized he was lost too, “Varian?”

Varian chuckled and shock his head, “This way.” 

They followed him into the forest.

“So... how did you find us?” Cassandra asked. Eugene answered her, “Kid got some tracking skills.”

“Oh!” Rapunzel realized something, “We still need to fix the caravan!”

“No need, already fixed it.” Varian said.

That caught Cassandra’s attention “Wow, is there _anything_ you’re not good at?”

With that, Varian stopped, a shy,embarrassed smile on his face, “Actually, there is.”

“And what would that be?” Asked Eugene.

“I, uh, ...can’t ride a horse.” Varian blushed a bit in embarrassment when he saw everyone’s surprised faces.

“You... cant ride a horse...” Lance said in disbelief.

Cassandra raised an eyebrow, resisting the argue to laugh “You can fight better than any of us, you’ve got skills most of us don’t have, you’re very smart and have the whole alchemy thing. And you can’t ride a _horse_?”

“Never really had to.” Varian said, less embarrassed.

Eugene smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, “Well, it’s about time someone would teach you.”

Varian looked up at him in confusion. “Take it as a bay back for fixing the caravan... and saving us.” Eugene winked at him and Varian smiled.

They continued their way back to the caravan.

—

Once they got there, Rapunzel and Cass went inside, saying that they needed rest after today. And hookfoot and Lance went to their part of the caravan to play cards or whatever. While Eugene stayed outside with Varian.

“Max!” Eugene called and the horse came. Eugene mentioned for Varian to ride. “Wait, _now_?” Varian asked.

Eugene shrugged "Well, I know for a fact that after this you’re going to disappear for a couple of days or weeks, so might as well finish it while you’re here."

“Eh, fair enough.”

Eugene helped Varian to climb on Max then taught him how to control the horse’s movement.

When Eugene felt he was ready, he nodded to Max and the horse started running _fast_ , taking Varian who was barely hanging on by surprise. Eugene laughed, “That’s for throwing me in that pit!”

Varian quickly managed to get the horse to slow down a bit, then tried to remember what Eugene taught him and took control of Max’s movements.

Soon enough, he was riding the horse, 

he fell a couple of times but Eugene noted how he always landed on his feet. Yeesh, is that a kid or a cat?

Varian came back with Max after around twenty minutes of riding. “You learn fast.” Eugene told him as he helped him down.

“Yeah, I’m a fast learner.”

Max went back to Fidella.

“You look hungry, how about you stay a bit and make yourself something to eat? And, I don’t know, maybe make us something with you?” Eugene suggested.

Varian blinked, “Are you trying to get me to cook for you?”

“I can’t help it, your cooking is amazing.”

Varian laughed, and Eugene found himself laughing too. He really warmed up to the kid, didn’t he?


	4. Memories from another self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Adira goes to talk to the others about the spire, Varian sanders in the forest and meets someone. It was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry about how long this took! I’ve just been really busy lately and had a bit of a writers block.  
> Warnings: blood, death, angst, and dark thoughts.

_ “ I guess I have to face... hmm hmm... ” _

Varian hummed to himself as he played his guitar, it wasn’t his best day in writing. Adira had left to talk to Rapunzel and the gang about the third piece of the scroll being in the spire, so he was alone in the camp for now.

He sighed as he tried again. _“_ _ I guess I have to face, that in this awful place... ” _

He had the melody, but couldn’t find the lyrics. He tried a few more times before giving up and putting the guitar away, he would try again later. For now, he might as well work on his new experience.

Varian got up to walk towards his equipment, but stopped when he heard a scream.

Wasting no time, Varian ran towards where the scream came from.

He was met by the sight of a girl that couldn’t be older than him with short red hair, green eyes, red shirt, and black skirt. She was backing away for three men who are approaching her. They looked to be bandits.

“Hey!” Varian shouted, making them turn to him, “Leave her alone!” He pulled his sword.

The men exchanged a look before laughing, “And what are _you_ gonna do?” One of them asked.

Varian took a fighting position and they laughed harder, “This is gonna be easy.” One of the bandits raised his sword and walked towards Varian. To his surprise, varian dodged the attack. 

He tried charging at him again but Varian sent a kick to his hand, kicking his sword away, then grabbed his wrist and yanked him away. He hit the ground with a _thud_.

The other two quickly charged at him both at the same time, he ducked from one of their attacks and kicked one of them on the back, causing him to fall and take down his partner with him.

Varian quickly moved to the girl who didn’t dare to move since he arrived, “Are you okay? We need to get out of here.” Varian asked. She nodded and he helped her up before they both ran away from their attackers.

They were far enough and deep into the forest after a few minutes of running. They stopped to catch their breaths.

The girl ran and hugged him “Oh, thank you!”

Varian pulled away and checked her for injuries, but found none. “Okay, we need to get you back home. Where do you live?”

The girl turned away from him and looked in the distant. A smile grew on her face, not that varian could see it. “Oh, you will know...”

In front of his eyes, the girl’s skin turned completely pink, her hair turned white as snow and it grew very long, almost as long as Rapunzel’s, and it was tied in two big ponytails.

Her clothes changed into some more fancy ones, also pink and white like the rest of her.

Varian knew what to do, _run_.

And run he did. He didn’t know what that girl was capable of, he didn’t even know _what_ _she was_. And he won’t wait to find out.

He didn’t make it far, the girl used her hair and grabbed his wrist. Varian quickly pulled out his sword and cut the hair. It did cut, but grew back right away as of nothing happened.

She used her hair to throw away his sword, then used it to grab his wrists, ankles, and pinned him in his place.

He couldn’t move.

“Well, well, well...” she walked closer to him, “Aren’t _you_ full of energy, dear?” She titled her finger under his chin to make him look her straight in the eye. “Let me go!” He shouted.

The woman laughed, “No can’t do, my sweet boy.”

Varian stared at her, she was like nothing he had ever seen. “ _What_ are you?”

She walked away from him, “I am a creature who feeds of energy.” She turned back to him, “Specially negative energy.” 

Suddenly, she made pink fire come out of her hands, then clenched her fist on it, showing him that the fire was absolutely harmless to her, “They call me The Duchess.” She declared.

“I go to the _deepest depths_ of your mind, find the _darkest thoughts_... And make them come true.”

The Duchess threw the ball of fire towards one of the trees close by, watching it burn to the ground with her pink fire. Then turned back to varian, smirking.

Varian tried to struggle in the hair, but it was useless. “And how exactly are you are you going to bring them to life?” He asked.

Her smirk only grew bigger, “Oh, I’m glad you asked.” Her eyes started to glow pink.

Her white hair tightened around Varian and more of it come towards him, warping around his legs, waist, chest, and eventually, his head.

He couldn’t breath. The white hair warped around his forehead and the back of his head, going through his own black hair. His goggles fell to the floor and he could hear them crack, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

Varian could feel something shifting in his mind, it wasn’t right. He closer his eyes shut and suddenly, he found himself in a place full of black rocks, and the hair around him disappeared and he was able to move freely again. The duchess disappeared too.

He looked around and he could see a dark castle. Suddenly, he realized where he was. “The dark kingdom...” he breathed. He had never been there before, but Adira had told him a lot of things about it. Varian looked around in confusion, why was he here? He brought his hand up to go through his hair but realized that he wasn’t wearing his gloves on that hand.

“That’s weird.” He said, “I never take them off, so why is it bare?” He turned his hand and gasped at what he saw.

The brotherhood symbol on the back of his hand.

“What?!” He panicked, he didn’t have the mark before, why now?! He wasn’t officially a brotherhood member. Heck, he wasn’t even sure he wanted to be one! Sure, he had the mark on his belt, but having it on his hand meant...

How did he get here?! Where did that woman go?!

Wait. _What_ woman?

Something about... hair? Rapunzel? No it was... it was white! Aunt Adira? No, that’s not it either...

What happened? Adira went to the talk to the others about the spire and then... and then... he couldn’t remember.

Why can’t he remember?!

For the second time this day, he heard a scream. A familiar one. Rapunzel’s scream.

He ran towards where the scream came from, he saw Rapunzel on the ground, looking very hurt and holding her side in pain. Eugene, Cassandra, and Lance were all in similar situations.

In front of them stood Hector.

His uncle Hector.

There was blood on his blade, seemingly from where he hurt the others. He was standing tall in front of all of them, a smug on his face, “Well, I’m afraid your little journey is gonna end now, Sundrop.” He said, then turned to Varian and Varian jumped when his uncle made eye contact with him. “Or perhaps _my nephew_ wants to do the honors?”

Varian wanted to refuse. To tell his uncle to get away from them. To help his friends.

But he couldn’t.

A voice in his head told him so.

A voice whisper for him to do it.

It ordered him to end them.

He couldn’t refuse the voice. Varian realize with a start that his hand was glowing, the brotherhood symbol in his hand was glowing blue.

_ End them. You listen to me. You obey me! You obey the moonstone! _

_ Kill them, kill any and all who dares to get near me. Finish what your family has been doing for generations! _

Varian found himself walking towards Hector, he couldn’t control his movements.He raised his sword toward Rapunzel, he couldn’t control it, but he realized with wide eyes what he was about to do.

_ Destroy her! _

“NO!” He yelled, suddenly, he could control his movements again. He turned to the right and saw Hector’s eyes glowing blue, and he flicked his wrist to unleash his blade.

Varian took a fighting position, and pulled his sword. But he didn’t dare make the first move, knowing it might lead to his last.

“You’re nothing but a screw up, you can’t even finish your family’s business!” Hector spatted. Then without a warning, he charged at Varian.

—

The Duchess chuckled feeling the energy wash through her, she turned to Varian who was breathing heavily, eyes closed and her white hair around him glowing with energy.

She had trapped him in his mind, dark thoughts and visions overcoming him. The more desperate he becomes, the more powerful she gets.

She just had to hold him in there a little longer.

—

He was getting tired, varian knew he wasn’t a match to his uncle. Hector would strike, varian would get out of the way. It was just like that, varian not daring to strike himself, knowing it could get him killed with the wrong move.

“You’re _weak_!” Hector spat, “You can’t even _fight_! What makes you think you could get the sundrop to the Dark kingdom safely when you can’t even _fight me?_ ” He delivered a kick to Varian’s stomach which had him fall to the floor, holding is side and groaning in pain.

Hector loomed over him, “Just give in to the moonstone, be what you were supposed to be. Guard it whatever the case.” And Varian found himself doing just that. He couldn’t fight the moonstone anymore, it was way too strong. But he never took the oath to protect it, he never actually became a brotherhood. So how...?

He could feel the mark on his hand glowing, and could feel himself lose control.

Varian rose up, turned to Rapunzel on the ground, he unleashed his sword, holding it up high and...

He quickly turned to Hector at pushed the sword towards him.

Silent filled the place as Varian realized what he has done.

Hector looked down at the sword in his chest, right where his heart is suppose to be. He looked at Varian, wide yellow eyes full of fear and disappointment met wide blue eyes full of tears.

Varian let go of the sword, he could feel the tears building in his eyes. What has he done?

The sword covered in blood fell to the ground. Hector was starting to lose consciousness. Varian didn’t know what to do, _he stabbed him right in the heart_ , he opened his mouth but no words came out. _I’m sorry_

“Varian!”

He turned and was Adira behind him, looking with wide eyes as her brother fell to the ground next to the sword. “What have you done?” Asked Adira, anger and rage clear in her voice.

“Varian!”

This time the voice was unfamiliar, Varian turned around to see a tall man with brown hair, black eyes, a red shirt, and a fur vest.

Varian’s full-of-tears eyes widened as he recognized the man from the picture his aunt always showed him.

Standing before him was his father.

“D-Dad?” How? He was dead for fourteen years! This wasn’t possible.

“Don’t call me dad!” The man lashed, causing Varian to take a step back. “You killed a part of our family! You’re not my son!”

More tears rolled down Varian’s eyes. He hadn’t seen his father since he was a baby, heck, he can’t even remember him. He was like, what? Six-months-old when his father died? It was a long time ago, and now that he finally sees him...

He glanced back at Hector’s still form on the floor, suddenly realizing that Rapunzel and the others all stopped moving as well. No... no this can’t be happening! No, no, no!

Varian covered his ears as more tears ran down his face, he closed his eyes shut. No! _No!_ NO!

—

“Well, the princess is in the spire now, the keeper will—” Adira said as she walked back into the camp, then stopped when she realized Varian wasn’t there. “Varian?” He must’ve gone for a walk, but they should get going, he knows that.

Well, she had to look for him, they had no time to waste if they wanted to catch up with the princess.

She began looking for him, she was looking around for any sign of him, any sign that he was there. Not so long after, she stopped when she heard near voices. Adira leaned closer to get a better view.

“...an’t believe we were beating by a kid!”

She smirked hearing that. Bingo.

That was no doubt Varian they were talking about, so he was here, where is he now?

She kept looking.

—

A light drew Adira’s attention, it seemed to be coming from somewhere in the forest, so she followed it. The closer she got, the better view she had, and she started hearing someone sobbing. She knew that voice very well from how many times he had hurt himself as a toddler.

This was Varian’s sobbing.

She quickened her pace, and found herself running toward the direction the light was coming from.

And was met by the sight before her. Varian was tied up in glowing, white hair. His eyes were completely glowing white and tears were running down his face. She doubted he could see reality.

A weird looking woman with pink skin and really long white that was tied in two pony tails and warped around Varian was standing in front of her nephew. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, as if his pain gave her delight.

Maybe it did. Maybe she fed on it.

Adira wasted no time in unleashing her blackrock sword and running to her nephew.

—

“What have you done?”

“You killed him!”

“You promised yourself to not give up to the moonstone.”

“But you did.”

His father’s and aunt’s voice were ringing in his head as he tried to cover to cover his ears to block them. But it didn’t work.

How could this be happening? This can’t be real!

_“Wake up!_ ”

His world started to shake as the voice echoed through the he place. They wanted him to... wake up?

All three of Adira, Hector, and his father that were standing behind turned into ashes and disappeared.

_ “Varian!” _

Who was calling him? The world was shaking even more around him and he didn’t know how much more he could take of this.

_ “Varian, wake up! It’s not real!” _

Not real... that’s what he was telling himself all this time, wasn’t it? That it wasn’t real.

Maybe it really wasn’t...

He just had to... _wake... up!_

—

Varian gasped as he feel to his knees on the grass. Wait, grass? But the dark kingdom didn’t have any—

“Varian!” Two strong arms warped around him in a warm embrace. Varian realized that it was Adira. He was back in the forest. But how did he...

He gasped, “The duchess!” Adira pulled away and looked at him, silently asking him to continue. “That woman who put me in there!” Varian looked around and saw no one else, then turned back to Adira with wide eyes still full of tears, “Where is she?!”

“Shh...” Adira shushed him and warped him in another hug. “She’s gone now. It’s okay, sweetie. You’re okay.” She began stroking her hair and he calmed down a bit. And hugged her back.

Adira began to softly sing, a song that always calmed him down when he was young. He thought it won’t affect him now that he’s older, but it did.

The two stayed like this for a while before Adira pulled away away and helped her still-shaking nephew to his feet. “Let’s go back to the camp, hmm?” She asked. 

Varian nodded. One thing he knew for sure, what he just saw is gonna hunt him.

—

_“I guess I have to face_  
_That in this awful place_  
_I shouldn't show a trace of doubt_  
_But pulled against the grain_  
_I feel a little pain_  
_That I would rather do without_  
_I'd rather be..._  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free-ee-ee_  
_Free... From here...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Varian be able to recover from this shock?
> 
> A/N: No the girl doesn’t have anything to do with Zhan tiri. 
> 
> Song: escapism from “Steven universe”

**Author's Note:**

> Can they really trust these two strangers?


End file.
